The present invention relates to implantable medical devices and more particularly to a tool for use in surgically implanting such devices. A common role for such an implantable device is nerve or muscle stimulation and more particularly Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS). SCS systems typically include an implantable pulse generator (IPG), which is a source of stimulation current, and an implantable electrode array (a.k.a., lead, electrode lead), which provides the stimulation current to the nerves to be stimulated. In many cases where such devices are utilized, the electrode array is remote from the location of the IPG. In such cases, an electrode lead extension may be used to electrically connect the IPG to the electrode array. For example, in the case of SCS, the electrodes providing the stimulation current to the nerves must be positioned adjacent to the spinal cord, but sufficient space is not available for the IPG in the area adjacent to the electrodes. In this example, the IPG must be located remotely from the electrode array. Thus, a tool(s) may be used to create a subcutaneous tunnel from the location of the electrode lead to the location of the IPG, and to carry the electrode lead extension back through the tunnel to the electrode lead.
Existing subcutaneous tunneling and carrying tools require a separate tunneling tip and carrying tip. After the tunnel is created using the tunneling tip, the tunneling tip must be removed and the carrying tip attached. The common method of attachment is a threaded adapter on the end of a shaft. This approach requires that the tunneling tip be removed by unscrewing and the carrying tip be attached similarly. The requirement to unscrew one tip and screw on another tip adds to the complexity of the surgical procedure. If the threads are damaged in the process of installing the carrier, a new tunneling tool and/or carrier must be used. The need to keep surgical procedures as simple and error-free as possible dictates that a more robust approach be found.